Built to Last
by yaoi.choco
Summary: Can I sleep with you," he asks. Songfic. KuroFai


**Built to Last** **Disclaimer: I do not own any Tsubasa characters that may or may not appear here, or the song "Built to Last" by Melee.**

**Warning: KuroFai. Yaoi. Don't like; don't read.**

(A.N.: So this is my first songfic. Kurogane's POV. The song is just adorable and heart-warming. I hope the story bit is, too. R&R.)

"Kuro-puu…" he said, hugging his pillow to his chest and standing in front of my bed, where I lay. His messy blonde locks showed how much he tossed and turned in bed, and those that clung to the back of his neck showed how much he sweat in the night.

I've looked for love in stranger places

_But never found someone like you._

"What?" I say, looking him in the eye. I couldn't sleep, hearing his moans and squeaks from the next bed across mine. I expected this.

"Can I sleep with you?" he said lightly, throwing me his trademark smile, his blue eyes brightening up the dark room. Tcheh. As if he had not a problem in the world.

Someone who's smile

_Makes me feel I've been holding back._

_And now there's nothing I can't do._

"Why?" I said. I wanted him to admit it. The mage fidgeted with his pillow, and after a while, looked up again with a nervous smile.

"A nightmare, maybe?" he said.

I stretched out my arm, looking reluctant. He crawled on the bed and lay beside me, sliding his pillow under his head. I found my hand running through his hair, stroking it, as he cuddled closer to me. "Kuro-sama…" he purred, a comfortable smile on his face as he laid his head on my chest.

'_Cause this is real, and this is good,_

_It warms the inside just like it should,_

_But most of all_

_Most of all_

_It's built to last._

_It's built to last_

_It's built to last…_

"Thank you," he said to me.

"Just go to sleep already," I replied, looking away as I felt the warmth crawling up to my cheeks.

"I can hear your heart," he whispered, pressing closer. He laughed softly to himself then looked up at my red eyes. His pale hands took one of mine and laid it against his own chest.

_All of our friends saw from the start,_

_So why didn't we believe it too?_

_Oh yeah, now look_

_Where we are…_

I felt his chest rise and fall under the coarse palm of mine; pressed by his smooth, slim hands. I could feel the warmth seeping from his touch.

"Our hearts. They echo. Can you hear it?" he said softly.

_You're in my heart now_

And there's no escapin' it for you…

Yes. I could. I gazed at him silently, carving his image into my memory. His tousled blonde hair. His sapphire blue eyes, gazing softly back at me. And even the shadows that settled themselves on the curves and crevices of his pale face.

"Fai…"

'_Cause this is real, and this is good,_

_It warms the inside just like it should,_

_But most of all_

Most of all

_It's built to last!_

I found myself closing the distance between us, my lips pressing gently against his. I gazed at him still. His stunning eyes widened, and I could feel his face warming up. I pulled back, keeping my face an inch away from his.

_Walkin' on the hills at night_

_With those fireworks and candlelight,_

_You and I were made to get_

_All right._

"…I love you."

'_Cause this is real, and this is good,_

_It warms the inside just like it should,_

_But most of all_

_Most of all_

_It's built to last._

_It's built to last_

He moved so his locks shrouded his face and he wrapped his arms around my torso, pressing his face against the rough material of my shirt. He held me tight, and I could feel the warm, wet tears my shirt was soaking. I laid my hand on the back of his head, stroking steadily.

'_Cause you are the fun in my universe,_

_Considered the best when we felt the worst,_

His shoulders shook slightly and his sobs faintly filled the silence between us. I never could shake off the feeling. You know, the one that makes "butterflies in your stomach"; the one that reddens your face, the one that keeps your gaze stuck to the other…

Fai is… beautiful, to say the least. Breath-taking. And he has these moments where he shines the most, like now. One would say he's weak, but he really is truly strong, withstanding more than the average person could handle.

I want to help him. To be able to hold his hand and tell him it'll be alright. Then see the smile in his eyes. The one only I can see.

_And most of all,_

_Most of all,_

_Most of all,_

_Most of all,_

_Most of all,_

_It's built to last._

"Kurogane…" he said through his sobs.

"Hm?"

His laughter was muffled against my chest. "I love you, too."

I held him closer, fervently wishing I would never have to let him go.

"I know…"

(A.N.: How was it? I kept having to remind myself that they aren't kids or teenagers here, but I couldn't help but imagine it was so. They are so adorable.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and considered. Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
